


Hacedor de sueños

by NaghiTan



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, en esas ocasiones, sentía la necesidad de dormir todo el día, solo para reencontrarse con aquellas personas que fueron desapareciendo de su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hacedor de sueños

**Título:** Hacedor de sueños.

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** R

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Shizuka Doumeki/Kimihiro Watanuki

 **Fandom:** xXxHolic

 **Advertencias:** Slash, insinuaciones, muerte de personaje. Mención del nuevo manga, spoilers del final.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes del anime/manga **xXxHolic** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las **CLAMP** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** A veces, en esas ocasiones, sentía la necesidad de dormir todo el día, solo para reencontrarse con aquellas personas que fueron desapareciendo de su vida.

 **Número de palabras:** 530

 **Tabla:** Helados **No. Y Nombre:** 030\. Salsa de chocolate

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano

 **Notas de Autor:** Es la primera vez que escribo sobre este Fandom, espero que sea de su agrado, raro es decir que me inspiró el primer opening de la segunda temporada de xXxHolic…

 

 

 

**Capitulo Único**

_“Cuando tengas un sueño del cual no quieras despertar, solo despierta y haz que sea real”._

 

Doumeki le vio dormir, suspiró agotado, desde que Yuuko había muerto Watanuki ya no era el mismo, había cambiado y su obsesión por esperar a esa mujer se hacía cada vez más y más grande, se vistió y salió lentamente de aquel cuarto, pronto tendría que dar clases en la Universidad y Kohane le debía de estar esperando en casa.

Se había casado con aquella chica porque sabía que al igual que él amaba a Kimihiro, y ambos habían acordado que harían un descendiente para que cuidase de Watanuki, él no merecía estar solo.

Sacó del bolsillo de su saco un huevo, lo miró detenidamente y lo guardó enseguida, aun no era tiempo de usarlo.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Se despertó de nuevo, para poder acomodarse en una posición de protección, todos los días era lo mismo, despertaba para poder encontrarse con que la realidad no le gustaba para nada, el mundo de los sueños era más placentero a su parecer.

—Haz despertado—una voz grave se dejó escuchar.

—Si—respondió, sentándose con suma lentitud, sonriéndole al hombre que se encontraba frente suyo, todos los días, sin excepción le iba a ver, dejándole provisiones y quedándose hasta entrada la noche—¿No te dicen nada por quedarte conmigo casi todo el día?

—No—le respondió, caminando hacia él para sentarse a su lado.

Watanuki sabía que él no se atrevía a acercársele a menos que estuviera despierto.

—Tengo hambre.

No se molestó, él era así, tan callado y reservado, tanto que le daba miedo tocarlo, porque no sabía si le correspondería, él no era Yuuko, él no era…

—Hoy haremos Sukiyaki—dijo después de sentir el frio que el invierno traía consigo, había dicho haremos porque lo pondría a ayudarle a cocinar.

El otro solo asintió, parándose y ayudando al mago a levantarse, escuchó las indicaciones que le daba, porque Watanuki se pondría una yukata de invierno.

Cuando sintió que se retiraba en silencio, Watanuki suspiró, quería dormir y no despertar, para reencontrarse con aquellos que había ido dejando en el pasado. Tragó saliva, mientras deslizaba el kimono para después vestirse con otro, tenía mucho tiempo de no ser tocado y extrañaba el calor corporal.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Al salir lo encontró rebanando las verduras, ese hombre aprendía con rapidez.

—Eres igual a tu abuelo—dijo, mirándolo con nostalgia—, la viva imagen.

Y eso era lo que lo hacía sufrir demasiado, porque hace cien años que ya no lo volvió a ver, la última vez fue para despedirse…

—¿Cómo era él?—el más joven detuvo su labor, siempre que Kimihiro le hablaba de su abuelo le gustaba escucharle, aunque los celos siempre salían a flote, quería que lo viese tal cual era y que de una vez dejara su obsesión por Yuuko.

—Él era…

Y el brillo de sus ojos se intensificaba, quería de todo corazón volver su sueño realidad, traerlo de vuelta y quedarse a su lado.

Pero para un Hacedor de sueños como él, le era imposible realizarlo, tenía al nieto…

Y el nieto lo tenía a él.

.

 

.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas De Naghi Tan: ¿Dónde está la salsa de chocolate? *Sonrisa* es el sabor del deseo de un sueño que no se ha cumplido. Gracias por leer.
> 
> Tchao!


End file.
